Malfoy Sibling Love
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Draco didn't know there would be so many consequences when he was messing with his sister's friends. A Slytherin needs to have some fun in his life, but when your Gryffindor sister is Hermione Malfoy. . . Good luck.


Hermione glared at her twin brother dangerously.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she hissed. "What did you just say?"

Draco looked at his older sister, scared for his life, backing away slowly, when suddenly her wand was pointed at him. He froze, eyes wide, staring at her fearfully. He knew that when Hermione was mad at him, she was hard to calm down. "I don't know?" he whimpered.

His eyes darted to Harry and Ron, standing behind Hermione, laughing behind their hands. They were saved from his anger when Hermione stepped forward.

He scrambled backwards, only to find his back against at wall.

"You don't know?" Hermione repeated, her voice eerily calm.

"Now, Hermione," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Sis, 'Mione, I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't mean it, little brother. You never mean it."

Draco's heart just about stopped. When Hermione used the "little brother" card, something bad was going to happen to him. Even though Hermione was a Gryffindor, she was still a Malfoy, and positively evil.

"Hermione," Draco pleaded. "Please don't kill me."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not going to kill you. I would, unfortunately, miss you, and Father would probably disown me. No, I think I think I'm going to get some adult help."

Draco's eyes, if possible, got wider. "No," he said, not believing that she would actually do it. On second thought, he could believe that. She had done it more than once. He had received more Howlers from his mother than everyone who had ever gone to Hogwarts put together in just the five years he had been there.

"Hermione," he begged. "Don't tell her. Mother doesn't have to know. Please."

"Too late," she said with an evil smirk. "I've already made up my mind. Come on, Harry, Ron!" she called over her shoulder as she skipped away.

Draco slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees. _I wonder what she'll do after she writes Mother, _he thought.

/\/\

The next morning, Draco ate breakfast at the Slytherin table tiredly. He had stayed up almost all night trying to figure out what his mother would say to him in the Howler he was sure to get, and it didn't help that some little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that he had already had twelve Howlers this year—and it was only December.

Every now and then, he would glance at the Gryffindor table, seeing Hermione laughing with her friends. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony, and her gray eyes sparkled with happiness, but that didn't mean that she wasn't plotting her revenge.

When the owls came, Draco didn't even bother sliding his gaze up to look for his mother's owl. He knew that it would be carrying the blood-red envelope even before it landed in his lap.

He ripped the Howler open with his eyes closed, resigned to his fate. The Great Hall had grown silent, anxious to see what Draco had done this time.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOUR SISTER SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WRITE TO ME EVERY BLOODY WEEK, TELLING ME SOMETHINE ELSE YOU DID WRONG!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted, and Draco cringed. Merlin, his mother was mad if she was slipping curses into her Howlers.

"YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO THAT POOR FIRST YEAR, AND HERMIONE. WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR CHIRSTMAS YOU WILL NOT LEACE THE HOUSE, OR BE ABLE TO WRITE TO YOUR FRIENDS. NOW BEHAVE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO COME AND SMACK SOME SENSE TO YOU!"

With that, the Howler shredded itself. Draco had paled considerably. Narcissa had never threatened to come to Hogwarts, even when he had accidently run into Hermione and she had fallen down the stairs.

Draco stared open-mouthed at his sister, whose gray eyes stared straight back at him, a smirk on her face, head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised.

"I hate you," he mouthed to her.

"Love you too, dear brother," she mouthed right back. Draco groaned and dropped his head in his arms.

"What did you even say to that first year?" Blaise asked.

"I don't even remember," Draco replied around his arms.

A/N: Okay, I know this is short. But I wrote this a long time ago, and I just want to get rid of it. It's taking up space, and I needed to type it anyway. I decided to do it now before I leave for spring break and possibly won't be able to type. Review if you want, but really, I don't care.


End file.
